All For One
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Madeleine is Athos's younger sister. What happens when she shows up unexpectedly with some shocking news. D'Artagnan/OC! Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay y'all! I have watched Three Musketeers about 5 times and I came up with a story. So please bear with me here. I want to see if anyone really liked this story or sees if it has any potential what so ever, I will accept constructive criticism, advice, and of course praise. So um, yeah.**

**Madeleine- Athos's younger sister who he hasn't been in contact with for about an year after Milady's betrayal.**

All For One-1

"Athos, do you still keep in touch with any of your family?" D'Artagnan asked his fellow musketeer. It was a perfectly normal question to ask, but he had known Athos to not be one for backstories. "Only one. But I haven't heard from them in about an year." Athos replied somewhat bitterly as they sat at the table. An urgent rapping sounded at the door. Sighing, Aramis got up and goes to answer the door.

Madeleine's POV

I inhaled the heavy Paris night air as I reached my destination. Dismounting off of my horse, I pull up the hood of my cloak. Walking toward the door, I nervously tapped on the door. I mean I haven't seen my brother in about a year, just before Milady betrayed him. After that I left Paris and stayed in Amiens with a servant who was more of an friend named Sorrel. I smiled faintly as Aramis opened the door. "Madeleine?" He asked in astonishment. "Aramis." I mused. "Lovely to see you again. And can we keep the news of my arrival on the hush-hush? I do enjoy surprising my brother." Suddenly, Porthos emerged from within the house. "Madeleine." Was all he said. They were all probably wondering what I was doing here. I had official business that I needed to take care of. It involved all of them, even the young lad D'Artagnan. Aramis stepped aside and let me inside the house. Suddenly, I was met with the gaze of my brother. His usual bitter façade faded away as he looked at me. Me and him were very close, he was my best friend. "We'll give you two a moment." Aramis said politely as he and Porthos exited the hall. "Madeleine. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Athos remarked. "Yes, I know. I actually came here to warn you and the other musketeers." I told him, staring into his blue eyes that matched my own.

Athos's POV

It's not that I wasn't happy to see Maddie, I mean I practically raised her. She only shows up if it's something really important. It didn't surprise me that there was something interesting going on. In fact, it was a tad refreshing, as yelling at Planchet to fetch me wine constantly gets old very fast. "Warn us? About what?" I asked my little sister. This can't be good.

Madeleine's POV

Good heavens, this next part was going to be hard to tell him. "Milady is still alive. She was fished out of the water by Buckingham and they are coming back to Paris for revenge." I look up at my brother hoping for a nonviolent reaction from him. This should be good.

**Please tell me what you thought! Love y'all!  
>~Little Miss Purple<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay I need to explain myself on a few things that have went on recently and just clear some things up…**

**First off, I didn't give up on my account on here. I will never leave without telling you guys about it.. I am in the process of narrowing stories down and possibly temporarily discontinuing a few stories. I haven't been able to update lately with marching band rehearsals, school, and just things kept on coming up preventing me from updating on here. I have been updating things on a few of my other writing accounts but I haven't quite been able to be on here for a while. I also had to take a somewhat forced hiatus because I wasn't coming up with material like I used to. And then I started to get inspired again by watching the movies and shows that inspired me to write these stories in the first place. SO I AM BACK! I start school back up soon but I'm using my free time at the moment to do this. I just wanted to say sorry and I will try to come up with a consistent schedule for me to follow and I will let you know as soon as possible. I also will be releasing a ton of new stories that I have been writing lately. So stay tuned for those! Oh and side-note: I have had a serious Logan Lerman fever for the past few months and I re-watched Three Musketeers so I will try my best to not make this a short, crappy chapter because I know you guys are disappointed when I kind of cut it short.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All For One Chapter 2<strong>_

Athos surprisingly didn't lash out like Madeleine had thought he would; instead his eyes widened in shock.

"Why would Buckingham spare Milady's life if he was coming after us?" A voice that Madeleine wasn't familiar with asked.

Madeleine's eyes suddenly met those of who could only be D'Artagnan. Neither of their eyes broke the look of intensity they were giving each other until Athos finally spoke.

"Because Milady was ready to die. She fell off the ship, knowing that I couldn't kill her and she didn't want me to live with the burden. Buckingham saved her because he wanted her to live with the fact that she had double-crossed him and failed to make a clean getaway. He's probably going to use her as some sort of pawn." Athos told the group.

Madeleine's eyes scanned over the group of men before her. Porthos and Aramis looked to be in deep thought pondering something, while D'Artagnan and her brother seemed to be already scheming up some sort of possible plan.

"We need to get to Buckingham before he gets to us." The youngest musketeer suggested.

"You're actually onto something. But what we need first is a plan. Knowing Buckingham, he probably has a lot more men now than he did the last time he had fought us. We'll need a lot more than just us four and our swords. Even we can't take out that many people at one time." Aramis explained. Maddie raised her hand lightly to get their attention.

"Actually that's where you're partly wrong Aramis. You actually don't know Buckingham as well as you thought you did. He'll probably have a lot more men but the last time he faced you all he didn't directly get involved. He was just a tiny piece of the puzzle then. Now he wants to get revenge right? So he won't face you head on at first. That's just too expected and he's more of the surprise type. My guess is that he'll probably draw you all out or toy around with you for a bit and then strike when you're on the defense. He'll keep you on edge and then catch you off guard. Also there isn't just the four of you. You have me and I'm not too bad with a sword." She spoke, her eyes meeting each one of theirs. Her gaze was almost intimidating. It was as if she was daring them to tell her she couldn't fight alongside of them.

"Madeleine, this is too dangerous for you. You shouldn't get involved in all of this." Athos told her, his eyes meeting hers, challenging her to rebel against him.

The rest of the musketeers dared not to speak, noting the tense situation between the siblings. All they could hear was hushed urgent whispers between the two. After a few moments, the pair turned to the rest of the musketeers.

"Well let's started planning things shall we?" Athos spoke, a look of defeat on his face, while his sister had a look of pure satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short!<strong>

**I got home from practice early so I just logged on and typed and typed. I tried though. So please comment/review and let me know what you want to see in this story and any other thoughts.**

**Bye guys!**

**-Miss Purple**


End file.
